Goddess of War
by LeonaMae
Summary: It is the year 2025 and news of the destruction of the Volturi is spreading amongst the vampire world, which is now ruled by a powerful coven: The Risottis. Due to an infinite grudge, held by the powerful coven, the lives of the entire Cullen family and their alliances are in the hands of Renesmee and her survival skills. Is there hope for them, or is this their final crossover?
1. Prologue

_The sense of dawn reigned over the pairs, allowing a new lease on life. A gift from the unknown, yearning for mourn. The time to make the fatal choice. Life or death._

…_Life or love._

_The dark skinned beauty advanced toward the coppery mass of an angel; fair skinned, rosy lips, hesitant mind. He rose his stake to her, trembling minutely, before dropping the object as though it had ripped into his flesh; burned his dignity; torn him in two._

_The angel gasped and the beauty's eyes flashed to hers, beholding, just for the slightest split second, a waver of pain and regret. But, too soon for relief to wash over her, a menacing grin spread across his face as he unleashed his claw-stakes._

_The angel's fingers dug into her palm, hands quivering, and sending a trickle of crimson pulsing down her wrist, forcing the beauty to gasp and fix his gaze on both of her hands. He grew rigid, clenching his teeth and covered his nose with the stake-less hand. _

_Then he screamed, agonizingly, and dropped to his knees, seeming to plead with the heavens. His body appeared to waver and he began to disintegrate. The ash began from his feet, moving slowly toward his upper body and arms, permissively avoiding the heart._

_The angel stepped forward, tears draining her being and framing sorrowful eyes., as she placed a hand on his cheek. He gasped at the contact and it's effect, just as the as ash reached his heart, causing him to scream. A confounded scream filled with rage, accusation and regretful submissiveness. The bewildered, temporary emotions clouded his face as the angel stepped back and watched his body degrade to the ash._


	2. Awakening

I gritted my teeth as the trilling voice chanted, repeatedly, into my ear.

"Listen, I know, you're just like your mother. But, really! Eighteen is a huge achievement for us. Be a sport?"

Slowly turning my face to meet her gaze, I inhaled deeply and met her flashing, pitch eyes, framed with black, bruise-like shadows. Blinking quickly, I decided to change the subject.

"When was the last time you hunted, Alice?"

"About a week ago," she nodded her head impatiently. "Why?"

I shook my head. "Nothing of a dramatic importance. Say, do you know where Bella and Ed—."

"Renesmee!"

Alice's face looked acres worse when she was angry. Her petite nose bunched up against the scent of my alluring crimson; her forehead creased into a deep, frown with the appearance of that which is permanent. She widened her eyes in fury.

I allowed a small gasp me escape my clenched teeth, not wanting to move, incase any trace of my movement, even breathing, made this more difficult for her.

She relaxed slowly, flexing her shoulder muscles and stepping away from me, pressing her mouth into a tight line. Exercising her breathing control, she gave me a small smile, filled with sorrow and regret.

Two days ago, Jasper had left to try and clear the remnants of our house in Forks, Washington State. The move to Ireland had been a giant leap for all of us and we knew that settling down here would not be an easy task. Bella (my mother), Edward (my father), and myself, had retreated to a two story house just off the mountain ridge in a small forest which our family now resided in. Forests are good. Lots of trees to conceal the agony of the animals. Don't get me wrong, I love animals. They help me to suppress my emotion over being the only one of my kind in this country. None of my family, nor I, know another of my species, with the exception of Nahuel who escapes his aunts protective hover to pay us a visit now and then.

But, according to Alice, I should be overjoyed since my eighteenth birthday was in three months. Whopee.

Not really, to be honest. I never found birthday's an exciting event, since my physical appearance had never really faltered since I turned five. I'd been stuck in an eighteen year old's body since thirteen years ago and I was trapped inside this pearly mask forever.

Bella says that I should be happy as not everyone gets the chance to look immaculately perfect their entire life. Most humans gauge over synthetic beauty and hopes to look awe-inspiring… until they drop dead, according to Rosalie (my aunt). But according to me, life was about beginning, living in the hope of an inspiration and then passing on. Crossing over. Departing.

I knew that that was what Rosalie yearned for too. She'd yearned for the ability to conceive, to age. To have the pealing laughter of twinkling-eyed children surround her. I had the advantage of her first wish, to conceive. According to Carlisle (my grandfather), conceiving would be absolutely natural for my kind. That my children would not rip through my stomach, or crush me from the inside, like I'd surrendered my mother to, for a month. But that was just an epiphany. Anything was minutely possible.

The death of my other grandfather, Charlie, was the call which had awakened me to the reality of my life. The fact that he had left this earth dawned realization over me, that I never would. Unless, of course, a vampire decided to drain me of their blood or some other abominable unnatural cause.

However, Charlie's death wasn't natural. My grandfather had been killed in a plane crash, in an attempt to visit us in our renewed, recondite home. Bella had considered it her delinquency. She felt that if she had never urged the family to resettle, for their reputation as aging beings, her father would still be alive.

I turned my gaze away from Alice. Her pain and agony from Jasper's departure was evident. I heard her strangled whimpers at night, when my parents and I retreated back to our home, and yearned to wrap my arms around her in protective comfort. I knew that would do no justice, however. Alice in such a state was her most uncontrollable. My scent would just was over her, enlightening her vampiric senses, which were well protruding out from under her maximized self control.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped out at you like that, it was irresponsible of me."

I grinned at her. "That's okay, Pixie. And you know what? I've changed my mind about this birthday."

Her eyes shone. "Really?"

"Mhmmm. Truly in your hands. I trust you to not turn it into a disaster."

Her glare was menacing. "Alice never fails", she stated, before prancing up the stairs to lay the foundation for my birthday aims.

I shook my head and laughed. Even though she was much older than me, she unequivocally didn't let it shine. The door behind me banged shut and I snapped my head up to see who had entered.

"Jacob!" I shot up off the couch and and pranced to his side. The delight was truly evident on my face and he burst into laughter.

"Hey, Ness. How's the day so far?" He leaned down and wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up off the ground and discarded the space between our lips. I sighed as they met, melting entirely into his arms as my fingers moved up into his silky hair and my nose filled with his musky, woody scent. Divine.

My lips moved against his, with boundless movements and he pulled his face away, laughing.

"You know, Ness, it's only been one day."

I blushed at his truthful statement and looked at my feet. "I missed you a lot", I mumbled to them.

Jake's face clouded with mock jealousy, "I'm sorry, are you having a conversation with your feet. I undoubtedly thought that it has nerves, connected to your bo—."

"I missed you a lot!" My face flushed and I bit my lip, staring at him from under my long, brown eyelashes.

He grinned gratifyingly and placed me onto my feet. "That's more like it."

I smiled and held onto his hand, pulling him toward the kitchen. "Hungry?"

He shook his head. "Just ate. But I'd be glad to sit and watch you. It's a very interesting site."

I giggled and smacked his chest. Jacob. He was the one person who I had a strong connection to, the one person with whom I had a robust connection. It seemed indestructible. He'd moved with us to France, and stayed in a house close to the main one, just to be with me.

We'd begun dating when I was fifteen, the only age with I was permitted to do so and the only age at which my feelings for Jake began to outshine my hormonal teenage nature. Luckily I didn't get pimples.

He smiled at me and I placed my hand against his cheek, which he leaned into it. The flashback of my exchange with Alice sped through my mind and I saw him gasp in awe at the part when she exploded. A low growl absconded his throat and he snapped his eyes onto mine.

"Where is she?" Anger flowed through his smooth, deep voice.

I frowned at him. "That's not the part you're supposed to highlight."

"What part then?"

"The birthday! Alice is planning my eighteenth birthday."

At the sound of her name, Alice appeared at the kitchen door. "Not gossiping about me, I hope." She grinned at the two of us, caught in our intimate embrace. Jake apprehended with her tone and pulled us apart, slightly.

Alice rolled her eyes. "No need for that. I'm just leaving to hunt. Be back in an hour, Ness." A smile broke through her perfect features. "I'd like to see the house in one piece. Trust me, if it isn't, Edward would rectify the reason for me." She pranced out the house with fluent, graceful movements. If only I could depict such a picture.

Jake stuck his tongue out at the empty door and rolled his eyes. "Aren't you gonna hunt, Ness? You must be thirsty." He traced his fingers over my pink lips and I sighed, moving his touch to my cheek.

"I'm starting a job here next week", I mumbled.

Jake gasped. "What? Why?"

"I want my life to be reflect an image which is as human as possible."

"But you are human, Ness,"Jake's face clouded with anguish. He knew how I felt about what I was. How I blamed myself for the struggle of my family, excruciating day after day. They kept reassuring me that I didn't. That my presence inflicted nothing but happiness on them. That was a blatant lie. It was difficult for them, being around my scent. I knew such because of the way that I felt when I was surrounded by humans.

It seemed as though the scent asphyxiated me, yanking me underneath a barrier and shoving flames down my throat, licking higher and higher, evolving more and more powerful.

"I'm only half, Jacob," I turned my face away from him and inhaled deeply, when the door banged sharply and Jasper entered, flanked by Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmet and Esme.

"Nessie," Bella called, invitingly. "Do you know where Carlisle and Alice are?"

"Um..uh, Alice's gone hunting and, um, I think Carlisle's at the store?"

I'd spoken too soon, as just at that moment, Carlisle strode into the room.

He spoke in his clear, docile voice. "Is something wrong?" Alice appeared soon behind him, her face clouded with worry, until she spotted Jasper.

"Jasper!" She pranced forward and took hold of his hands. They had their quiet moment of silence until Jasper leaned down, pecked Alice on the cheek and flashed his eyes up to the rest of us. He advanced to the center of the room.

"I trust that none of you have heard of this yet. The air seems calm. On my way back to the airport, I met up with one of the nomads and he'd reported to me some rather disturbing information."

Carlisle moved forward and placed his hand onto Jaspers shoulder. "What is it, son?"

Jasper inhaled sharply before looking up to meet his father's gaze.

"The Volturi have been destroyed."


End file.
